Missing
by Charlicious
Summary: All their lives Maddy and Rhydian felt as though something was missing. Something they desperately wanted. Set just after Rhydian pulls the fire alarm to stop Maddy from transforming in their maths exam. One small swear but nothing too bad. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy and please faview :D


All their lives Maddy and Rhydian felt as though something was missing. Something they desperately wanted.

Then, as if destined to happen, Rhydian pulled the fire alarm to save Maddy from transforming during a stressful test. Neither of them realised at the time but this was the moment that fate played its final hand letting them take over from there.

* * *

Rhydian and Maddy slowly make their way into line on the yard after the 'incident' with the fire bell

Shannon storms up to Rhydian and Maddy who have subconsciously linked their fingers together "What'd you go and do that for?"

"Shan!" Maddy screems being instantly offended knowing Rhydian only did it for her

Shannon ignores her and continues with her accusations "You are mental Rhydian Morris! Just because you want to waste your own time doesn't mean you get to waste everyone else's" Rhydian just stands there willingly taking the attention as he slides Maddy's hands behind his back hiding her obvious anger.

Mr Jeffries does his speech sounding as annoyed as Shannon is...If only they knew.

Rhydian solemnly walks towards him giving Maddy a swift look telling her everything's alright.

Maddy turns back to Shannon "Why don't you just back off?"

Shannon is confused as to why her best friend is sticking up for a boy she barely knows "What?" she asks baffled

A tingling sensation starts to rise from her finger tips but she shuts it up knowing Rhydian can't save her this time. "You can't just go round jumping to daft conclusions!"

Shannon yells back making no attempt to hide her anger "Who are you to talk? You've been treating Tom like dirt how many times are you gonna let him down eh Maddy?"

This almost pushes Maddy over the edge - a low growl threatens to escape her lips but instead of letting it out she starts to shout and tries to finish the argument so she can get out of the pressure of stopping the wolf "Look I'm sorry if I have a bit more to deal with than normal today I can't be relied upon all the time! And you are such a hypocrite! You have no idea why he pulled the fire alarm, yet you are prepared to have a go at him? I tell you what, next time you have a stupid lecture to give him on something I nearly did myself then you can yell at me instead. He doesn't have to take your shit." with that she walks off after Rhydian and Mr Jeffries determined to help him get out of his punishment.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Rhydian shrugs as he walks over to Maddy

"Detention. Nothing major. How about you? Alright now?" his eyes quickly scan her over for hints at her struggling

"Alright, I could do with running though" a smile creeps past his lips and through his entire body as his wolf makes the decision for him to blow off his detention to go running with Maddy.

* * *

They ran for hours. Nothing could stop them, then suddenly they found themselves falling, falling down deeper and deeper into the obis.

Rhydian reached out and pulled Maddy into his protective grasp using his own body to protect hers then they realised that they weren't falling at all...the moon had risen causing their newly matured wolf senses to go into overload - it was incredible! Everything sparkled like silver, bathed in the moonlight that gave them so much power and energy they almost couldn't help but transform right there and then.

That's when it happened.

It was just for a minute but when it happened it was like the entire world wanted to stop just for them. Rhydian bent down whispering those three words Maddy longed to hear for so long and then..he tilted her chin towards him and kissed her. Just once, just one kiss, that's all it took for our two wolfbloods to realise that they had found what they were missing and what they would never loose again.

* * *

**AN: don't judge me! This was another one of the stories that have been 'junk mailing' my Doc manager and I decided to post. Please tell me what you think and...**

**WHERE HAVE ALL YOU COME FROM? I woke up this morning and was like 'I wonder if I have any emails...WTF?! JOEGNFOJERNGPEMFSN' it was SUCH a lovely supprise and thank you all soooo much! Plus HELLO and welcome to my writing family, hope you enjoy my stories and know that I love you forever if you do! **

**I hope you liked this one as much as I liked writting it so please faview and let me know what you think :D**

**Love you guys! :D x**


End file.
